


Sleep

by gonta_gokuhara_lover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Narcolepsy, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Romantic Fluff, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover
Summary: Korekiyo is narcoleptic and has chronic pain . Gonta makes things a little bit more manageable .
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , this is all based on my experience with these things . Not taking criticism on how to write my own conditions , but otherwise enjoy !

They try to stay awake , most of the time . Life is easier when you're not sleeping for several hours out of the day . But Korekiyo Shinguuji has never had an easy life , and the warm sun seems determined to put them out of commission . It seeps in through their windows and onto their bed , which they haven't left since waking . Not that they haven't tried , of course , but the numbness in their legs and the slight ache in their joints keeps them laying down , still dressed in their nightgown from the night before . Honestly , it doesn't bother them that much . They'd woken up feeling better than they had in a while , and their hair hadn't worked its way out of their braid , so they're counting it as a win .

Luckily , they're fairly sure they had no prior engagements . No one to observe working in their lab , no one to run around with or to help on their history assignments that they always swear they'll do by themselves next time . It's an easy day . Korekiyo wants to make the most of it by doing as close to nothing as they possibly can . That being said , they can't exactly say that it bothers them when Gonta knocks at their door and comes in to visit . They'd been dating the entomologist for a while now , and he was more than understanding about their conditions - But he still makes an effort to check on them when they don't show up in the mornings .

" Hello Kiyo ! " He smiles brightly at them , and they can't help but to smile back , propping themself up on a few pillows in order to look at him properly . Gonta looks over them still in their nightclothes and braid , and he picks up the brush on Korekiyo's desk . " Gonta will help Kiyo brush their hair if Kiyo likes , " he offers , and the anthropologist smiles . They take the ( not coincidentally ) green scrunchie out of their hair , and beckon Gonta forward so that he can separate it . His large fingers work through the braid until it's undone , and brings the brush through it gently .

" Is Kiyo feeling okay today ? Gonta was little worried , " He explains , and they hum back at him in thought . Having the entomologist's hands in their long hair is relaxing , and they were nearly asleep when he got there anyway . Narcolepsy is a bitch , huh . They think about it for a while , and decide that today has been a good day , and is even better now that the giant was with them . " I woke up slightly numb , but I feel wonderful , " They tell him , and he smiles like a child that's been given candy . Korekiyo always finds it endearing that Gonta reacts so brightly when they feel alright - They feel proud of themself , almost . Just for doing well .

" Gonta is glad ! Is Kiyo still numb ? Should they get dressed ? " He finishes up brushing their hair and begins to braid it back into place , simply so that if the anthropologist falls asleep it won't be in their way . They really only wear it down when they have to be somewhere or with somebody and there's little to no chance of sleep overtaking them . Unfortunately they can't always gauge it correctly , and they end up with knotted hair anyway . Gonta usually helps at that point since it hurts their arms to reach back for so long . They couldn't be any more thankful , really .

" It's not unbearable , but I don't plan on going anywhere if I can avoid it , " They murmur at him , their eyes closing for a moment . " The sun makes me tired , " They tell the other , and then laugh - It's funny . Everything makes them tired . Breathing , eating , existing - Even _sleeping_ makes them tired . They've learned to cope with it , but it's still easier to joke about than to get upset over . Gonta smiles at them idly , the default expression on the entomologist's face when he's around the other . 

" Gonta is willing to stay here if Kiyo wants to nap , " He says , voice slightly lowered . His stern expression is softened quite a bit , and Korekiyo _still_ can't figure out whether or not that's intentional . He always softens around them , and it's a nice look . Their amber eyes meet his red ones , and they lean back against his broad chest as if to tell him to stay . He laughs at them and kisses the top of their head , gentle like they're a fragile artifact . " Gonta needs to take off his jacket , " He informs , tilting his head at the anthropologist . 

They sigh as if disappointed , but move away from the green haired male for long enough to let him take off the portable terrarium he nearly always keeps on his body and his jacket . Korekiyo looks at the terrarium to make sure there isn't anything in it , because as much as they're learning to .. _appreciate_ insects , they definitely do not want any wandering around in their room . They'd probably have a heart attack or something , which would just be another set of problems on top of their already exhaustive list . Gonta laughs at the action , and opens it gently to show them . " Gonta not bring bug into Kiyo's room . He knows Kiyo not like them in their things , and it would not be gentlemanly to scare them ! "

Korekiyo , admittedly , blushes at Gonta accusing them of being afraid of bugs . They aren't .... _afraid ,_ per se , just .. cautious . Yes , cautious is the appropriate word . Nonetheless , they are glad that the entomologist is attentive enough to know that they wouldn't exactly be comfortable having crawlies in their room . The last thing Gonta removes is his tie , and it might just be not to crease it , but either way his clothes and the terrarium end up on the other's extremely neat desk , folded carefully . The anthropologist noticed early on in their relationship that Gonta does not like having clothes lying around untidy . They're alright with that .

Once the giant is done taking off his outer layers and is left in just his button up and dress pants , he sidles back into the anthropologist's ( admittedly rather large ) bed . Technically , they'd gotten a bigger bed because of their need to sprawl out sometimes , but it happened to be a plus that they could both fit in it comfortably . Once Gonta is under the purple heated blanket ( turned off of course , the sun was warm enough ) and the comforter that Kiyo insisted on having for appearances , the anthropologist scoots themself back until they hit his chest . Spooning is way easier when one of you is nearly big enough to crush the other . Not that Gonta doesn't mind to be the little spoon , its just easier in case he needs to go do something and Kiyo has fallen asleep .

Their hair falls over their shoulder , and he makes sure to brush the loose strands out of their face with his fingers . Gently , of course , seeing as the anthropologist has a slight inclination to flinch . Not so much anymore with Gonta , but out of respect he makes sure to go slow . His other hand dips around their waist to hold them , and their eyes close . The large male seems happy to have them so relaxed , but they start humming at him , a little tune . He always makes sure to listen to those , seeing as they know so many - It's impressive . Everything about them is impressive , honestly , but the vastness of their knowledge is ... honestly amazing .

It's short , but they seem satisfied with themself . 

" Is Kiyo going to sleep ? "

Gonta's question isn't even considered , considering that they'd already made the decision to take a nap . After all , it's their day off , it's warm , and Gonta is there to watch over them . They hum out an affirmative , amber eyes closing again as their head rests on Gonta's arm and the pillow on top of it . They're a uniquely tired individual , but they have to admit that there is some beauty in the entomologist's response . Complete and utter understanding , the want to be helpful . They smile to themselves at the train of thought while they lull themself into sleep .


End file.
